1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation sensitized paper (hereinafter referred to as "sensitized paper").
2. Description of the Related Art
The sensitized paper is used with being adhered to an X-ray film to improve sensitivity of a photography system in medical radiographing such as X-ray photographing or industrial radiographing for the purpose of non-destructive inspection of a material.
A typical sensitized paper comprises a polyester film and a CaWO.sub.4 fluorescent material layer laminated thereon. Since adhesion between the polyester film and the fluorescent material layer is not good, the fluorescent material layer tends to be peeled off during the production or use of the sensitized paper, so that a yield of the product or the number of uses is decreased. To improve the adhesion between the polyester film and the fluorescent material layer, the polyester film is treated with corona discharge, or a primer layer is provided. However, since the fluorescent material particles are filled-and dispersed in a binder of the fluorescent material layer at a high density, the fluorescent material layer is peeled off, when the sensitized paper is folded.
When a thickness of the fluorescent material layer is increased to improve the photographic sensitivity, the adhesion of the fluorescent material layer to the base film is still insufficient in the above method. Then, further improvement of the adhesion of the fluorescent material layer to the base film has been desired.